Master Honey
by JayJaneRenae
Summary: Honey enjoys bossing Mori arround during Renge's movie and wants to boss Mori around more at home. A total lemon. (MXHo)


After practicing the script for Renge's imagined "new Host Club" movie revealing, Honey felt slightly more empowered than usual. He didn't exactly like telling Haruhi rude things, but he did like ordering Mori around. Mori was his protector and was always there for Honey, he would do anything to keep Honey happy and he knew this. 'I might be small, but I'm big on the inside.' Honey thought to himself.

Mori read over the scene and felt sorry for Haruhi. She almost gets a real beating from the small "bully". Mori could tell Mitskuni didn't enjoy making Haruhi cry, because he could never finish the scene without crying himself. Yet, there was one scene or script part that was rather intriguing to him.

Honey approached Haruhi with shaded eyes and closed fists. "You owe me money," Honey began. Haruhi tripped and fell into the base of a tree. Now facing Honey, "I just need more time," she whimpered. She was soaked from head to toe in the middle of the surrounding storm. "Mitskuni, you don't have to do this." "Shut up Mori," he interrupted, "Don't talk back to me, do you want me to put you over my knee?" Mori shut his moth obediently.

"Cut!" Renge yelled practically drooling over her own creation. "That was perfect! We'll continue from here tomorrow guys. Rest your vocals and get plenty of sleep. We might finally finish this scene." Honey quickly resumed his Lolita personality, apologizing to Haruhi and with no word to Mori.

Mori remained as he had been when the scene ended, silent, staring at the ground, seeming to others, absent minded. Only he really knew what was on his mind; he had been thinking about the scene and how Mitskuni's words had sent a sense of, enjoyment, into him. He couldn't tell what it had been, maybe it was the irony of having such a small person in stature hold such a strong role or maybe, he just enjoyed the feeling of being commanded by his smaller counterpart. He smiled at the last idea.

Honey was feeling tired and craving sweets by the time they got home. Mori could sense this and picked up Mitskuni with one arm and called a maid with the other, requesting a tray to be brought to Mitskuni's room. Mori carried him up the stairs and into his room. He knew that if he allowed Honey to remain in his school uniform, Honey would fall asleep and it would be too wrinkled to wear the next day. "Mitskuni, change." Now sitting on the bed, Honey rubbed his eyes and refused, "I'm too tired Takashi." Honey then woke up a little more on the inside but refused to let Mori notice. He wanted to see how far Mori would go to keep him happy, "Help me change." He said with a fake yawn.

Mori's eyes widened at this request then looked away as he felt warmth spread into his cheeks. He walked to Mitskuni's drawer to look for some clothes, but was momentarily surprised by what he found in Honey's top drawer. A long, glass, dildo. His hands grazed over the toy before he realized it had once been inside Honey, and he could feel warmth spread through his body and into his pants. "Takashi, hurry up." This snapped Mori back to where he was and he quickly grabbed Honey's bunny pajamas and walked back to the bed.

Slowly, fingers twitching, heart racing, Mori began unbuttoning Honey's blazer. *knock, knock* Mori jumped and opened the door so his bulge was unseen. "I've brought the cake you requested," beamed the maid. "Mmmm," moaned Honey. Mori took the tray still trying all he could to hide himself. The door closed as Takashi walked away to set the tray on the table at the foot of the bed and thought he heard the sound of the lock being turned.

Honey quickly sat back on the bed before Takashi could see. He enjoyed Takashi changing him as he commanded, he wanted Takashi to walk back over to him and quickly finish.

Mori's heart began to race with each button he undid. He didn't know where these feelings, well, this strong of feelings, had came from. He always had Honey on his mind and in his heart, but never this vibrant of feelings. He tried to calm himself by remembering how ridiculous it was to think about Honey like this; Mitskuni was his master, a boy, and his cousin. But unable to refuse Honey's commands, he continued undressing him with his eyes closed and finally he got Honey down to his pants.

Honey tried holding it in as long as he could, but his shaft started rising. Mori was beginning to unbutton his pants and his hands lingered slightly too long on Honey's thighs. "Mori?" Honey whispered, and Mori continued removing Honey's pants. Honey held his breath as he awaited Mori's sound of disgust when he saw his erection, but it never came. "Mitskuni…you're hard," stated Mori, finally opening his eyes and seeing the bulge in Honey's bunny briefs. Honey got nervous and considered backing down from his idea but decided against it, "So? Fix it." Mori's eyes went wide, staring at Honey's arousal. "Don't defy me Mori; do I have to put you over my knee?" Mori typically would be emotionless in his actions but the passion he'd felt since the beginning of the practice was finally getting to him.

He stood up, looming over the small boy and pushed him down onto the bed. "I'm sorry Mitskuni," Said Mori as he leaned down to kiss the boy. Honey was surprised at the large boy's words and soft lips, but fell deep into the kiss. He snaked his hand behind Mori's head playing with his velvet black hair before pulling him into the kiss even deeper. Mori's tongue brushed Mitskuni's lips, begging for entrance and in his impatience, he squeezed Honey's side getting a moaning reaction and seized his opportunity. Honey moaned again. Hardly breaking their embrace, Mori quickly stripped to just his boxers as well.

Now half naked, Mori picked up Honey and sat on the bed against the headboard with Honey sitting on his lap. As their kissing intensified, Mori nipped at Honey's bottom lip making the small boy involuntarily buck forward, rubbing against each other, both boys moaned. Painfully, Honey broke the kiss, making Mori whimper, and gave him another command, "Take me into your mouth."

Mori slowly pushed Honey onto his back and kissed his neck. One of his hands grazed down the boy's stomach while the other ran up his leg. When both hands reached Honey's briefs Mori pulled them down around Honey's knees. He kissed his way down Honey's body, stopping along the way to nip and bite at Honey's nipples and hips. Finally he reached Honey's member and kissed the base. For such a small person, he was bigger than Mori had dreamed and it enticed him even more. He kissed up the length and the head getting a moan out of Honey. He licked and sucked the head and focused all his attention on teasing him. Growing impatient Honey shouted, "NOW!" With that, Mori took in the boy's entire length, enjoying the moaning he got in return.

Honey could feel himself building up with every lick and mouthful and decided he'd had enough. "Mori, stop." Saddened, he did as he was commanded waiting, patiently. "Lay down on your back." With eyes still on Honey's small adorable frame, Mori was obedient. Honey climbed on top of Mori's lap and kissed him. Before getting lost in the kiss again, Honey broke away and bit Mori's neck before sucking it, knowing he'd leave a big hickey, making everyone in the club wonder. He laid down beside Mori and let his hand wander under the elastic of Mori's boxers and brushed his fingers lightly against the tip. Mori moaned. "Be quiet. If you make a sound, I'll have to punish you." Mori shut his mouth. Honey grasped Mori's member tightly and nipped at his nipple; It took all of Mori's strength not to let out a sound.

Trying all his might to get Mori to break, Honey moved Mori's hand to his member as he quickened his pace with rubbing Mori. "Play with me Mori." Honey commanded in a begging voice. Mori did as he commanded and could feel himself losing control of himself as he concentrated on Honey's request and bit his lip. Honey found it seductive and was growing tired of waiting for Mori so finally Honey leaned over and bit Mori's neck. Mori gasped and moaned at the same time. "You were told to be quiet," Honey's eyes were shaded as he spoke. He retracted his hand from Mori's boxers and took both of Mori's hands and flipped him onto his stomach.

Honey reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his belt, using it to tie Mori's hands behind his back. Then he pushed Mori up on his knees making him stick his ass in the air. With hesitation Honey gave another command, "Here, suck on this. I'll be slightly polite." He put his finger up to Mori's mouth as he pulled down his boxers with the other. When Honey could tell his finger was as wet as needed he retracted it from Mori's mouth and ran it down his spine towards his ass. He circled Mori's entrance toying with him before pushing it in. Mori wasn't used to this; he had always had sex with girls. Honey was his first homosexual experience. Honey only knew what to do because he had always done it to himself, he had never had sex with a girl or boy, but he knew what he liked. Mori felt uncomfortable at first but soon got used to the feeling of something being inside of him. Honey slowly began moving his finger in and out before pushing it in as far as he could making Mori moan and buck forward. Honey knew now that he had hit his sweet spot and smirked at his handiwork.

Mori bit his lip as he felt Honey's finger slip in and out of him, bucking forward with every deep, long stroke. He imagined honey's enjoyment if the situation was switched and moaned at the picture. "Do you think you've had enough punishment?" Honey asked with a smack to Mori's ass. "Y-yes master," answered Mori.

Honey's member twitched at the title Mori used. "Good boy," Honey untied Mori's hands, "Now, pleasure me Mori, with your hands." Mori turned around and pushed the small boy onto his back and spreading his legs. "Yes master," responded Mori with a smirk. He kissed down the Honey's body to his hole and licked it gently. Honey had never felt this before and moaned softly. To get a better angle, Mori put Honey's legs over his shoulders and lifted his hole to his mouth and pushing his tongue into the tight squeeze.


End file.
